


Meu Céu

by ddfelipi, ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ererictober, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: Eren havia conseguido uma oportunidade unica de expor seus trabalhos artísticos em uma galeria na cidade vizinha, mas por motivos de trabalho, Levi não pôde comparecer no dia da exposição, então inspirado pela saudade, Eren acaba fazendo uma nova obra para sua exposição.「 Ererictober ⭑ Dia 8 ⭑ Dormindo 」
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ererictober





	Meu Céu

Eren tinha os olhos focados na parede cor mármore de um grande salão vazio. A sua cabeça trabalhava para pensar na melhor forma de colocar os seus quadros e esculturas de forma alinhada e mais homogênea possível. Era em parte, desafiador, mas nada lhe tirava o sorriso no rosto. 

Era a sua primeira exposição, afinal. O orgulho de ser reconhecido nacionalmente como um artista era de tirar o fôlego e acima de tudo, emocionante. 

Mas, apesar de toda alegria e concentração, Eren ainda sentia falta de algo. Bom, algo não, alguém. Esse alguém que era rabugento e cheio de não me toque que ele tanto amava. 

Levi Ackerman era seu esposo e que, infelizmente, não estava consigo para o seu segundo dia mais importante da sua vida — O seu primeiro tinha sido o dia do seu casamento. 

Podia soar como um bobo apaixonado, mas o que ele podia fazer? Nada além de mimar e levar esporros do marido quando fazia uma piada sem graça. 

Eren sorriu ainda mais, lembrando-se de quando faziam o almoço juntos e Eren era retirado à força da cozinha porque sempre derramava alguma coisa por não se concentrar direito pelo humor rebuscado que tinha. 

Soltando uma pequena risada, ele levou a mão até o bolso da calça social e tirou de lá o celular. Desbloqueando-o, sorriu para a foto que estava de papel de parede: os dois na varanda de um hotel em uma das suas primeiras viagens. Abriu a aplicação de mensagens e foi direto para o perfil de Levi, tirando uma foto da parede vazia e perguntando o que ele achava que ficaria bom naquela parede. 

Não demorou muito para que Levi respondesse dizendo que a escultura Mar Cinzento ficaria com um contraste lindo, além de ser a sua primeira e que precisava de mais destaque. Então uma parede tão lisa e sem adornos, daria todo destaque que a escultura precisava. 

Eren nem ao menos questionou a decisão do esposo, confiando plenamente no seu senso de estilo, visualizando em sua mente e realmente achando que iria ficar bom. 

À passos rápidos, ele saiu até a lateral do salão, onde a maioria das esculturas e quadros já estavam, apenas aguardando a aprovação do local por Eren. 

Acenando para Armin, ele desceu as escadas, vendo como o loiro retirava os panos brancos que cobriam com delicadeza cada arte. 

— E então? Decidiu? — perguntou.

— Aquela. — apontando com o dedo para uma das poucas artes que já não estava descobertas.

Eren caminhou para perto de Armin para ajudá-lo com o pano que cobria uma das esculturas mais altas. Armin era um homem loiro baixinho de um e sessenta de altura. Ele estava tendo a ajuda de Jean - seu namorado -, mas o mesmo estava no restaurante em frente ao local da exposição, buscando o almoço para os três. 

— Mar Cinzento, hein? — murmurou Armin com um sorriso. — Foi uma das suas primeiras, não é? — perguntou ele animado. — Foi uma boa escolha para aquela parede. 

— Na verdade foi Levi quem me ajudou escolher… — falou ele sem jeito e passando a mão pela nuca. 

Armin gargalhou. 

— Deveria deixá-lo trabalhar, Eren. — assim que o pano caiu por completo, Armin respondeu.

— É horário de almoço pra ele também e além disso, ele falou que se precisasse de alguma coisa, eu poderia chamá-lo a hora que eu quisesse. Ele meio que… está mal por não poder participar da exposição. — falou Eren, olhando para a escultura deformada que saiu debaixo do pano, Ophelia era o nome dela. 

— Ele não anda parando esses dias, não é? — o loiro perguntou retoricamente. 

— Eu tenho dó dele com todo esse esforço, mas ele é mais teimoso do que você pensa. Às vezes acho que ele vai entrar em colapso. — desabafou Eren, suspirando. — ele anda dormindo muito tarde e acordando muito cedo com os casos que a empresa anda enfrentando, e por mais que Petra e os outros ajudem ele, a maior carga fica nas suas costas. 

— Vocês precisam de férias, isso sim. Os dois estão muito sobrecarregados com toda essa correria. Veja bem, Eren, você não para de pintar e esculpir desde abril para expor suas artes agora em junho e Levi não para de mexer com as ações da empresa desde desse mesmo mês. Sério, vocês precisam de um descanso urgente. — e lá vem o sermão de Armin para deixar Eren com peso na consciência. 

— Eu sei, nanico. Prometo tirar férias assim que acabar esses dias da exposição, juro de dedinho. — e para provar o seu ponto, Eren ergueu o dedo mindinho e deu um sorriso. 

Era verdade que o casal tinha uma vida muito agitada. E mesmo que Eren nunca tivesse tido uma exposição antes, ele trabalhava em uma loja de artes de alta classe, então vender, ele já vendia. Por isso a vida agitada, prazos de entrega e clientes folgados que achavam que arte se pode pagar barato, ele já enfrentava. Enfim, junto com a vida de Levi tudo virava uma completa loucura. 

O Ackerman era herdeiro de uma empresa tecnológica, e mesmo que o pai e a mãe trabalhasse na empresa, parte das ações já estavam em seu nome, e ele tinha que trabalhar da melhor forma para manter as vendas e produtos em alta, assim como o pai e mãe. 

Era trabalhoso, e sobretudo, cansativo.

Então, se fossemos pensar com calma, eles realmente precisavam de umas férias urgente. 

Aquilo deixou Eren um pouco mal consigo mesmo, sua consciência pesando sobre tirar a atenção do esposo só para saber se um pedaço de gesso ficaria bom com uma parede. 

Sacando seu celular novamente do bolso, Eren mandou uma mensagem carinhosa, dizendo que amava Levi mais que tudo, e que agradecia por toda atenção que ele estava dando, mesmo com todo o trabalho. 

Do outro lado da tela, Levi sorriu enquanto pegava o elevador para subir ao seu escritório e respondeu à declaração. Todos os funcionários do setor ficaram maravilhados com a cena, afinal, aquilo era sinal de que o dia seria mais leve e sem um chefe estressado. 

Depois do almoço, Eren continuou a arrumar tudo para o dia seguinte, buscando a opinião de Armin e ocasionalmente, a de Jean, mas como ele tinha o gosto de estilo igual a de uma mula, em algumas ele sequer escutou. 

Armin e Jean eram seus amigos de infância, os quais apoiaram todas as suas tentativas de ser um escultor e pintor reconhecido, então, nada mais justo do que ter os dois ao seu lado na sua primeira exposição, ainda que Jean fosse um pé no saco de aguentar. 

E assim se passou a tarde toda. 

Eren estava em uma cidade vizinha. Bom, estava na capital de Eldia, Sina. Eren e Levi moravam em uma cidade mais sossegada e Levi trabalhava em um filial da empresa na cidade em que moravam. 

Por isso era tão difícil para Levi comparecer, quando ele estava tão cheio e acumulado de tarefas. Sair de uma cidade para a outra era complicado. 

Eren não podia negar que sentia falta, mas só de saber que tinha total apoio dele, já ficava feliz, sendo perfeitamente consciente de que se não houvesse esse obstáculo, ele estaria ao seu lado dando vários xingamentos quanto ao seu gosto pela organização. 

Foi depois das seis da tarde que o salão estava completamente organizado e pronto para apresentação do dia seguinte. E mais que satisfeito, Eren saiu para o hotel qual estava hospedado, dirigindo pela ruas de Sina enquanto o sol alaranjado banhava a avenida principal. 

A primeira que coisa que fez ao chegar em casa, foi mandar uma mensagem ao Levi e perguntar como tinha sido seu dia, depois indo para o banheiro para tomar um banho e lavar a cabeleira que ia até os ombros. 

No fim, gastou um pouco mais de meia hora para poder fazer tudo e depois finalmente relaxar na sua cama e assistir alguma coisa até que Levi chegasse para poderem conversar à vontade e mais descansados. Ainda que desconfiasse que o esposo não tivesse um dia tranquilo, a vontade de vê-lo depois de dois dias era grande. 

Estava com saudades e não via a hora de poder ligar para o  _ seu nanico _ . 

Foi assim que depois de ter tentado ver todos os documentários do Discovery Channel sobre animais selvagens que ouviu o celular começar a tocar, e saiu em disparada para pegar o aparelho que descansava na mesa.

— Chegou bem, amor? Tava te esperando. — Eren disparou assim que atendeu a chamada de vídeo.

— Acabei de sair do banho. — Respondeu secando o cabelo com uma toalha usando apenas uma mão. — Deu tudo certo por aí?

— Tá tudo quase perfeito.

— Quase? Jean estragou o que dessa vez? — Perguntou já conhecendo o jeito atrapalhado do amigo de seu esposo, coisa que acabou fazendo Eren rir.

— Eu ia falar que pra ficar perfeito só faltava você. — Revelou e logo decidiu mudar de assunto para não deixar o outro se sentindo culpado, afinal, não era culpa dele mesmo. — Mas e aí, dia difícil?

— Eu estaria aí se eu pudesse, meu amor. E sim, dia péssimo, o único ponto alto foram suas mensagens, de resto só estresse.

— Você deve estar cansado, quer que eu desligue pra você dormir? — Perguntou tentando soar compreensivo ainda que por dentro quisesse ser egoísta e manter o marido ali por conta da saudade que estava sentindo.

— Nem pense nisso, falar com você é literalmente a única coisa me mantendo longe da cadeia, pois eu juro eu tô pra matar os funcionários daquela empresa.

— Ok, vamos mudar de assunto então… O que você tava ouvindo no caminho pra casa?

— Buzinas — Respondeu seco.

— Amor! — Repreendeu, mas sem conseguir conter o riso que logo foi acompanhado pelo outro. — Você é horrível, aff!

— Se sabia disso, casou comigo por quê?

— Porque você é bom de cama. — Respondeu, mas rápido demais pra o gosto do esposo.

— Só por isso, Eren? — Perguntou num tom ofendido.

— Sim. — Respondeu tentando conter o riso, mas Levi conseguia ver claramente pela chamada de vídeo o esposo ficando vermelho para conter a risada.

— E eu achando que eu era o amor da sua vida, que você me amava, ok Eren. Tá tranquilo. Acho que vou deixar você por aí mesmo então. — Continuou com o tom ofendido para provocar o mais novo.

— Amor!!! Para. Eu te amo mais que tudo. 

— Agora você me ama? — Perguntou numa provocação, fazendo Eren corar e rir um pouco.

— Te amo todas as horas do dia, todos os dias do ano, todos os anos desde que te conheci. Por isso casei com você, satisfeito?

— Muito. Agora me conte como foi seu dia lá na galeria.

A conversa fluiu durante algumas horas, Eren conseguia notar o esforço que Levi estava fazendo para se manter acordado, mas sempre que sequer mencionava sobre o outro ir dormir era praticamente agredido a distância. Sendo assim resolveu abaixar o volume da sua voz e sugerir que o outro fosse deitar para que conversassem até adormecerem. O moreno pensava que talvez esse truque funcionasse para Levi, já que pra ele mesmo seria bem mais difícil já que estava consumido por uma ansiedade e entusiasmo pelo dia de que viria. E como planejado, após convencer Levi a se deitar, não demorou muito até que este adormecesse ainda na chamada.

Eren não conseguia deixar de pensar em como seu esposo era lindo, e ficava ainda mais bonito com esse visual relaxado, com os cabelos desordenados cobrindo parte do rosto, as sobrancelhas finalmente relaxadas, os lábios entreabertos produzindo um baixo ressoar que indicava que o homem estava adormecido. Eren também achava lindo o jeito que Levi sempre se enrolava demais nos lençóis e ficava parecendo um bebê todo empacotado na cama. Aqueles olhos afiados assim fechados de forma tão serena nem parecia o mesmo homem. Aquela era uma visão que só Eren tinha o privilégio de ver.

Com isso em mente, uma epifania passou por sua mente, então teve que correr pelo quarto e achar sua mala com os materiais artísticos que trouxera, mas tentando não fazer barulho para que Levi não acordasse. Eren se posicionou perto de uma mesinha que o serviria de apoio para que pudesse trabalhar, colocando o celular em cima da mesa e pegando um papel para esboçar um desenho do marido nessa calmaria tão rara de acontecer, pois até mesmo ver o mais velho dormindo era um evento raro, quase sempre este dormia depois que Eren havia adormecido e acordava bem antes do moreno ouvir os alarmes. Algumas vezes o moreno de olhos verdes até teorizava de que havia se casado com um vampiro.

Por sorte, Eren ainda tinha trazido alguns quadros em branco, então pensando em fazer uma surpresa, o homem começou a pintar um quadro daquela cena que assistia na chamada de vídeo que ainda ocorria. Eren não desligaria. Não tinha coragem e nem vontade. Se não tivesse quadro algum pra poder pintar, ele sentia que poderia ficar tranquilamente apenas observando cada traço daquele rosto que tanto amava.

Quando já estava muito perto de terminar, Eren notou uma movimentação na tela do celular e logo olhou pela janela vendo o céu já claro.  _ Ele estava fudido. _

Levi demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas quando finalmente viu o esposo pintando, com olheiras bem óbvias debaixo dos olhos, foi um grito que saiu por aquela boca.

— Puta que pariu, Eren! Você não dormiu? O que porra você tava fazendo? Na verdade nem importa, nada do que você estiver pintando é mais importante que a sua saúde. Eu não acredito que já acordei tendo que te dar esporro. Eu casei com uma criança, por acaso? Vai dormir agora Eren, você ainda consegue umas 2 horas.

— Desculpe, vida. Eu tô quase acabando, só mais 3 minutinhos, é coisa pouca, já até assinei.

— Eren eu quero você na cama agora!

— Ui, amo quando você pede assim com jeitinho. — Brincou apenas pra ver o homem do outro lado da tela corar levemente e soltar um xingamento em retorno. — Enfim, já acabei. Menos de 3 minutos, tá vendo?!

— Vá dormir, Eren. Ou melhor, cochilar.

— Bom dia, meu amor! Vou dormir sim, te amo! — Disse se fazendo de doido para o surto do marido. — Espero que você tenha um bom dia de trabalho! — Completou com um bocejo, se levantando para se deitar.

Do outro lado Levi estava completamente dividido entre ficar puto por seu marido ser um grande irresponsável que só servia para o matar de preocupação, ou se deixar ter o coração aquecido pelo jeito fofo que ele sempre o tratava, quase sempre fazendo de tudo para que o mais velho nunca se esquecesse que ele estava ali o amando a todo instante.

— Tsc. Espero que tudo dê certo na sua exposição. Te amo. — Respondeu assistindo o homem se deitar e dar outro bocejo enquanto se ajeitava na cama. — Eu vou desligar agora, durma bem. — Avisou antes de encerrar a chamada balançando a cabeça em negação. Eren sempre o deixava confuso com seus próprios sentimentos com essas pequenas coisas.

Não demorou para que Eren se entregasse ao sono, e ainda que para ele tenha parecido um longo piscar de olhos, duas horas se passaram até Armin começar a bater na porta do seu quarto desesperadamente, fazendo-o quase cair da cama para abrir a porta.

— O que foi caralho?! — Perguntou desorientado e com raiva por não ter conseguido dormir um pouco mais.

— Você não atendia o celular, sua exposição começa em menos de 1 hora, Eren! — Armin despejou zangado. — Você não dormiu, né? O Levi falou! Pois é, Eren, eu tive que ligar pro Levi pra saber o que você tava fazendo de tão importante pra você sumir! E aí ele me diz que você virou a madrugada pintando e agora estava dormindo! Eren- — O loiro tagarelava um sermão sem fim que Eren, honestamente, teve de parar de ouvir e correr pro banheiro para ao menos lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes enquanto no fundo Armin seguia reclamando. — E você nem pra engomar a roupa! Eren, você depende do Levi pra tudo ou o quê?! Se ele estivesse aqui aposto que você já estaria lá na galeria lindo e perfumado.

— Se ele estivesse aqui a gente ia tá fodendo naquela cama, agora para de encher o saco e ajuda a arrumar essa porra de mochila. — Disse finalmente perdendo a paciência com todo aquele falatório sem fim.

— Vá tomar um banho, eu arrumo tudo. — Sugeriu em desistência, sabia que não adiantava em nada teimar com o Yeager, ao menos ele sabia que ele ainda ia ouvir poucas e boas do esposo.

Ele acatou de imediato, tirando as peças que vestia praticamente correndo enquanto se enfiava no box da suíte onde estava hospedado. Enquanto Eren tomava o banho mais rápido de sua vida, Armin organizou a mochila do moreno e viu o quadro que tinha de ser o que ele havia trabalhado a noite inteira, não conseguindo evitar de dar um sorriso e balançar a cabeça em negação. No fim de tudo, seu melhor amigo era assim mesmo, intenso e imprevisível, e completamente apaixonado por um homem específico. Por um momento, o loiro se perguntou se Levi sabia daquilo… provavelmente não, o que o dava a chance de fazer algo.

Ao sair do banho, Eren se vestiu nas pressas, mas tendo cuidado para não usar nada ao avesso ou amassá-las, e sem muita demora saiu com Armin, logo alcançando Jean no caminho.

Os três, e o quadro novo, seguiram até a galeria, dando muita sorte de que ainda não havia chegado ninguém além do pessoal do buffet e os organizadores da sua exposição, sendo assim, Eren não teve problemas em mexer em algumas esculturas de lugar e posicionar sua nova obra no centro, onde qualquer um, assim que entrasse a veria, mas ele não queria estragar a surpresa então a cobriu com um tecido fino e esperou o momento certo, ainda que não soubesse exatamente qual seria.

Algumas poucas horas se passaram, a exposição já havia começado e Eren já havia cumprimentado muitas pessoas, respondido muitas perguntas e todos estavam curiosos para saber o que estava por trás daquele véu, mas foi só quando Jean tocou seu ombro e falou baixo um "Tá na hora" que ele finalmente se sentiu instigado a ir lá na frente e falar mais. Subitamente estava nervoso e ansioso por aquilo, nunca havia se sentido assim, apesar de que no geral estava sim bem estressado por todo o evento, mas aquele quadro estava o deixando de um jeito diferente. De certo modo, se sentia um garoto indo confessar seus sentimentos.

— Boa tarde a todos, e obrigado por comparecerem! Este momento é muito especial e importante pra mim, e eu sei que todos aqui estão curiosos e ansiosos para ver o que tem atrás desse véu e eu tenho que dizer que: Nada demais, apenas o amor da minha vida. Esse quadro nem era para estar aqui hoje, mas por alguns empecilhos do destino, a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim não pôde estar aqui hoje, e por isso ontem estávamos conversando por uma videochamada. Sim, vocês serão obrigados a me ouvir contar historinhas. — Eren brincou antes de passar a mão nos cabelos nervosamente e continuar. — Bom, eventualmente o meu amor adormeceu e eu fiquei tão estonteado pela beleza dele, foi como se o mundo inteiro congelasse e ficasse só ele ali dormindo calmamente e eu pensei em como eu tinha sorte de ter aquela visão só pra mim, que privilégio poder ver esse homem, e ao mesmo tempo, eu senti uma vontade imensa de dividir isso com vocês. Eu pintei esse quadro durante essa madrugada, onde a única coisa que passava em minha mente era o quanto eu sou apaixonado por ele e o quanto eu queria que ele estivesse aqui, e agora ele está. — Concluiu, puxando o véu e revelando a pintura de seu amado. — Eu a chamo de Meu Céu. — Anunciou, e ouviu uma salva de palmas, não era exatamente o tipo de comportamento esperado na galeria, mas haviam muitas pessoas emocionadas, pessoas que haviam sido tocadas pelo sentimento que ele direcionava ao seu esposo. Era um momento único e mágico do qual ele não conseguiu escapar, sentindo seus olhos arderem um pouco.

— Eren… — Armin o chamou de lado, o levando para o canto. — Eu acho que vocês dois precisam de um momento… — Sugeriu oferecendo o celular.

— Hã? — O maior perguntou sem entender, até ver no visor o seu Levi usando o terno do trabalho e então ele quis de verdade chorar. — Amor, você veio. — Choramingou pegando o celular para abraçar o objeto de forma desajeitada.

— Armin ligou pra mim um pouco antes do seu discurso… Você tem ideia do quanto me desestabilizou agora? Eu tô literalmente tremendo de vontade de pegar o carro e dirigir até aí, meu amor. 

— Ele te mostrou o resto? Eu já tô feliz por você ter tido tempo de atender, amor. Obrigado! Eu te amo tanto! — Respondeu, sem nunca tirar o sorriso do rosto, ainda que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Nem mesmo ele conseguia entender como podia estar tão feliz e tão triste ao mesmo tempo.

— Eren, amor. Obrigado você por fazer essa surpresa pra mim, seu quadro ficou lindo e você quase me fez chorar no escritório! Eu te amo muito, não duvide disso. Mal vejo a hora de poder estar com você de novo… — Falou terno.

— Eu meio que quero ir pra casa agora… — Admitiu com um bico infantil.

— Venha quando a galeria fechar. — Sugeriu o mais velho.

— Mas e minhas coisas? — Perguntou e sentiu a mão de Armin no seu ombro.

— Eu e Jean cuidamos disso, pode relaxar e voltar pro seu marido antes que a gente tenha que relatar o primeiro caso de homem que  _ realmente _ morreu de amor. — O loiro brincou com um sorriso tranquilo. Eren sentia que nunca conseguiria expressar quão grato era por ter um amigo como ele ao seu lado.

— Então eu volto hoje à noite, amor! Você vai ficar me esperando? — Perguntou com entusiasmo.

— Claro que sim, idiota. — Levi concordou, tentando conter o sorriso e o rubor que surgia no seu rosto, mas sem muito sucesso.

— Eu te amo, meu céu, pode voltar ao trabalho agora… — Eren se despediu, sabendo que o outro provavelmente ainda estava atolado de trabalho.

— Eu também te amo, Eren. — Levi respondeu em despedida, desligando em seguida, deixando seu esposo com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto.

— Vocês dois parecem recém-casados… — Jean caçoou.

— Jean… Hoje nem você estraga meu dia. — Eren respondeu sorrindo, saindo dali imaginando que talvez se ele acelerasse um pouco, o tempo também aceleraria junto para que ele voltasse o mais rápido possível para perto do seu amado.


End file.
